russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher, Jodi, Anja, Robi headline IBC′s new weekend primetime line-up
September 10, 2013 IBC-13 headliners Drew Arellano, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Anja Aguilar and Joey de Leon pose for a picture during a dinner with the IBC-13 top brass on Wednesday. (IBC-13) With no less than resident big guns Drew Arellano, Joey de Leon, Anja Aguilar, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel headlining new shows, IBC-13 beefs up its weekend programming with an all-new primetime line-up. “We have the new stars and the new shows. We’re very excited and we’re very happy with these new shows, I heard people are already talking about them,” IBC-13 president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, chairman Eric Canoy, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia told IBC News at the recent press conference where they and IBC-13 chief entertainment content officer Wilma V. Galvante with sales and marketing Tessie Taylor introduced the new schedule to the media. In the new line-up dubbed as Panalo Weekend, 8 new primetime shows will air on Saturdays and 6 more on Sundays that will premiere every weekends. Kicking off the Saturday slate is the feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, followed by the teen romantic drama anthology series Dear Heart hosted by Nadine Lustre, reality talent search Superstar Circle hosted by Janine Tugonon, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio top-bills the sitcom for the boys called Whattaboys, then a longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. Sunday primetime fare begins with the reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar hosted by Anja Aguilar with a judges are Gino Padilla, Joey Albert, Paula Bianca and Dingdong Avanzado, Drew Arellano’s popular game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, ONE FC and a hit Pinoy action movies Sunday Sinemaks. IBC-13 president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, IBC chairman Eric Canoy, IBC vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, sales and marketing Tessie Taylor, vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, Channel 13 Head Rey Sanchez and IBC-13 chief entertainment content officer Laurenti Dyogi. (IBC News) Dyogi says the new line-up offers a strong balance of entertainment, talk, dramas, comedies and game shows that both new viewers of IBC-13 will find very appealing. For his part, Roa acknowledged that while shows like Maya Loves Sir Chief, Superstar Circle, Whattaboys, T.O.D.A.S., and even Born to be a Superstar have the potential to appeal beyond the masa audience crowd of IBC-13, she them as the quality shows. “Shows in terms of being pang-masa that are of high quality. We want to give them the right entertainment, we want to challenge start a mass media. Hopefully with these shows, we can achieve all of that,” he noted. To promote the new shows, IBC-13 will relaunch the 10 shows of Panalo Weekend. The relaunch will also be a family day full of fun-filled activities, contests and performances from the IBC stars. Here’s a close look at the 10 new shows of IBC-13’s Panalo Weekend: MAYA LOVES SIR CHIEF The family-romance sitcom top-billed by two comedians are actress Jodi Sta. Maria and actor Richard Yap are the main casts of the comedy sitcom on Philippine television in a Filipino family in the comedy. Upon arrival in Manila, Maya discovers that the woman who had offered work overseas had swindled her. Maya is stuck in Manila with no money or place to go. Ironically, Richard is her last hope because of his influence in the airline industry. The story is about a beginning at the wealthy widower Richard Lim known as Sir Chief (Richard Yap) is the owner and president of the famous, who reminds his of his world. A simple girl Maya dela Rosa (Jodi Sta. Maria) who has together with the latter's family under one roof at the names on the street becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila and pregnant with his children (which are revealed to be twins) with Thirdy de Roso (Thirdy Lacson) in this place of hometown reminds her. Money is often less than the living expenses and household repairs. Her older sister, Cristina Rose, and Cristina's son are introduced as tour guides in their hometown of San Nicolas with their mother runs. Cristina Rose hopes to work at sea, while Maya dreams of becoming a flight stewardess. DEAR HEART The teen drama anthology series is hosted by Viva Teen Sweetheart Nadine Lustre as the host and narrator. Featuring original love stories sent through letter senders are dramatized for the small screen that people wrote in love letters they sent in by mail, the letter-senders.. SUPERSTAR CIRCLE Mark A. Reyes, head of IBC Talent Center to hone individuals as exclusive talents of the network which aims to look for fresh faces to be the next superstar. Superstar Circle brought to Philippine TV as the reality talent search contestants will be trained and and critiqued by a panel of judges who are experts in the field of show business and who all have the eye for true idol, star and superstar potential. The reality-based talent competition is hosted by Miss Universe 2012 runner-up Janine Tugonon with the judges of Jenine Desiderio, Keempee de Leon, Annabelle Rama and head of IBC Talent Center Mark A. Reyes. Screening showbiz hopefuls aged 13 to 18, Superstar Circle will be on the lookout for potential teen idols who have the total package of good looks, exceptional talent and charm, and the all-important star, idols and superstars quality. Featuring 13 contestants called "Superstar Idol" will have to undergo talent training, physical enhancement and different challenges to test their talent skills. The remaining Superstar Idol after weekly eliminations will be declared as the Grand Superstar. He or she takes home a cash in grand prize of P1,000,000 million pesos and the talent development management contract with IBC Talent Center. WHATTABOYS The boys of trio actors in today's top stars AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel are top-billed the sitcom for the boys. It is about three boys named a gwapo boy Rico Padilla (AJ), a brother boy James Yan (Josh) and a wacky boy Zanjoe Ochoa (Marlo), who are the boys together with their guys and pare. Rico meets the love interest, like an attractive and sexy girl Jenny Ramirez (Valeen Montenegro) as he is. T.O.D.A.S. They revolutionized Pinoy gag shows with TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars), one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s. Now, Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon. Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi are together again as they join in a gag show that doubles the laughter and fun with its new sketches, segments, spoofs, parodies and gag performers every Saturday nights that aims to entertain and make people laugh with gags, sketches and spooks delivered by some of the best comedians and Kapinoy stars. BORN TO BE A SUPERSTAR A singing-reality superstar entertainment, the pioneering, trendsetting, top-rating and award-winning singing reality show. Hosted by a certified singing champion, powerhouse singer and phenomenal superstar princess Anja Aguilar with the four judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV with their favorite singing superstar fans discover and develop its own talents in the partner of the biggest training school in pop singing Center for Pop Music Philippines will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for the high-school students as the star-maker, the personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different college high-schools for the aspiring young singers auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform. The singing-reality talent show with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 13 to 25 years old and above are qualified to join the contest. Naturally, Viva is looking at this reality talent show of potential future superstars, as will other entertainment companies, Born to be a Star auditions those want to become a contestant in the show because we really want to give a solid platform to those with really good potentials to become a superstar. ”The contestants are Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Melvin Rimas, Anne Bernardo, Pauline Agupitan, Muriel Lomadilla, Leon Matawaran, Kristofer Dangculos, Tony dela Pazm Vanessa Rangadhol, Carl Malone Montecido, John Michael Narag, Anna Baluyot andd Jet Barrun becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when the finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000 peso prize, P100,000 pesos for the semifinals and P1 million pesos for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? The Award-Winning Host for the game show Drew Arellano with more and new lifelines and exciting twists that will help contestants become millionaires. Final answers, anyone?